1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of communication and, more particularly, to a symbol/graphic-based methodology usable in many applications to improve the recordation, display and manipulation of useful information to improve and enhance the efficiency of various forms of communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system known as the Memory Language System has been developed by Martino Ronchi for use in connection with telephone solicitation. When communicating with potential clients or customers over the telephone, it was learned that numerous calls were often required to reach a positive conclusion. Text-based handwritten notes taken during a series of follow-up calls were often confusing and opportunities were lost due to miscommunication over the ongoing follow up process.
To keep better track of the information garnered, as well as the next steps which needed to be taken, a system of symbols was developed. These symbols included what were referred to as container symbols and auxiliary symbols, the auxiliary symbols being placed within the container symbols.
Container symbols act like verbs in a sentence. They indicate the next step that the user or customer is expected to take. Auxiliary symbols act like adverbs, adjectives and expletives, modifying the container symbol and adding richness of detail in the form of information useful for achieving the desired ultimate result. Finally, two xe2x80x9cend-gamexe2x80x9d symbols are used to indicate positive or negative closure of the item or transaction.
Container symbols include a square, used to indicate that an outbound call is required; and a circle, used to indicate that an inbound call is expected. Auxiliary symbols include a triangle, used to indicate the presence of a problem or that expectations about the outcome of the solicitation are negative; arrows, indicating whether an action should be taken xe2x80x9ctomorrowxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctodayxe2x80x9d, dependent upon the arrow direction; an exclamation point, indicating that the action or matter is xe2x80x9cimportantxe2x80x9d; and a question mark, indicating a question to be answered or information to be supplied before the action may be resolved. End-game symbols include xe2x80x9cO.K.xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cNOxe2x80x9d, indicating positive and negative outcomes, respectively.
A container symbol may convey further information through enhancement of the thickness of its border. For example, when the border of the square or circle is thickened, doubled or otherwise visibly modified, this can indicate an exercise of judgment by the user that the probable outcome of the process will be favorable.
Through the use of these symbols, notes summarizing each call may be automated and consistently presented, reducing the time needed to record and review the call summary.
When developed into call center software, the memory language system methodology made it possible to reduce so-called xe2x80x9ctalk timexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cwrap timexe2x80x9d, but more importantly it increased accuracy and efficacy (measured by final positive results). The resulting improvement in profits and results was truly dramatic for call centers. The implications were particularly important given the heavy turnover of personnel which characterizes that industry.
The use of symbols to communicate information in commercial and non-commercial media is underutilized at the present time. This underutilization is costly in terms of time and money, human error and lost information. In a world where quick and precise conveyance of concepts and accurate indication of follow up actions are vital to success, the proper utilization of symbols can fill important needs.
Through greater use of symbols, information may be recorded via the click of a mouse with reduced text writing requirements. The nature of the symbols also reduces the likelihood of mistakes and miscommunication, even across languages and cultures. It should be noted as well that dyslexia, which affects a significant percentage of the population to one degree or another, is now understood to be a phonemic-based, i.e., written word-based, difficulty, rather than a symbol-based difficulty. Thus, greater use of symbols instead of words can both increase the pool of qualified people who could utilize this system and increase efficiency over a text-based system.
With the growth of distributed computer systems such as the Internet, the customer""s expectation of reliability, speed and intimacy in communication with an organization is increasing, regardless of the nature of the organization. It is no longer enough to use technology and methodology that competes effectively with others in your specific industry because customers expect technology and methodology that matches that used by any industry with which they have interacted. In addition to wanting consistency between organizations, customers want a consistent interface with a particular organization, regardless of the method of contact initiated, i.e., facsimile, email, etc.
In view of the foregoing, every organization must find a way to record information pertaining to their customers quickly, and to access this information consistently, without delay, and in a readily understandable format in order to best satisfy the expectations of their customers during each and every transaction. The symbol-based system and method of the present invention provides such a way.
A general object of the invention is to render the recording, storing and retrieval of information in a broad variety of contexts more efficient and efficacious through the use of standardized and personalized symbols, thereby reducing costs and improving results.
Another object of the invention is to increase the accuracy and reliability of information gathered through the use of both standardized and personalized symbols.
A further object of the invention is to give clear indications, through the use of symbols, of the next steps the user should take in virtually any business or non-business context. By combining this functionality with an xe2x80x9calarm screenxe2x80x9d function, the user can be informed when the steps need to be taken.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an intuitive means whereby customers can provide direct input to an organization regarding the customer""s level of satisfaction with a transaction, which input can then be efficiently compared with the organization""s perception of the success of the transaction, through the use of symbols.
Another object of the invention is to render training easier and less costly to companies and individuals by providing people with intuitive, easy-to-understand symbolic tools in their work or other environments.
An additional object of the invention is to allow managers to sort information more easily, via use of the symbols. This can be important both for purposes of apportioning out work to people who are best able to deal with certain situations, and for purposes of generating analytical and summary reports of work done or in progress.
A further object of the invention is to provide an intelligent system for routing and call allocation in which inbound emails, faxes, etc., are routed via computerized textual analysis, e.g., using key words, to xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d communications.
Another object of the invention is to provide corporations and communities with a symbol-based methodology which reduces or eliminates barriers of language, dialect and culture, improving information flow and understanding, and leading to better and more efficient communications.
Another object of the invention is to give managers and individuals a standardized, symbol-connected method for recording the outcome of transactions that can be used subsequently by appropriate third parties.
According to the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a system and method for improving the handling and communication of information in a wide variety of contexts, through the use of symbols, is provided. In accordance with the method, a communication is received by an organization and a source of the communication is identified. A memory resident at the organization is accessed to determine whether a record of transaction exists for the identified source. Any symbols stored in the memory are reviewed for input as to how to direct the communication. If there is no record of transaction, or if there is a record but the stored symbols are not dispositive of the next action, key words are identified in the communication and a symbol is assigned to the communication on the basis of the key words identified. A representation of the assigned symbol is then stored in the memory and the communication is directed to a communication handler appropriate for the assigned symbol.
The method may further comprise the steps of receiving a plurality of communications, assigning a symbol to each communication, and then sorting the plurality of communications into groups on the basis of the symbol or symbols assigned to each. Groups of communications are then directed to communication handlers appropriate for the symbol common to each group.
According to the present invention, the method also includes assigning more than one symbol to each communication. In one such embodiment, a first symbol is assigned based on key words within the communication and a second symbol is assigned which reflects a projected outcome of the transaction. Routing of the communication to an appropriate handler may depend on one or both symbols. Once the transaction is complete, a third symbol is assigned which reflects the actual outcome of the transaction. The second symbol may then be compared with the third symbol to determine the accuracy of the projected outcome and/or the impact of the handling of the transaction on the outcome.
The method also includes receiving customer inputs relative to a transaction, the inputs being provided through the use of symbols. Such inputs may include symbols indicating a desired next action, level of satisfaction with the transaction, degree of urgency, etc. Once received by the organization, these inputs are compared with organizationally assigned symbols, also indicating a desired next action, level of satisfaction with the transaction, degree of urgency, etc., to determine an accuracy of the organization""s perception of the transaction.
According to an alternative embodiment of the method for enabling the customer to initiate a transaction, the customer enters symbols over an electronic interface through which an action and desired timeframe for performing such action are specified. In response to receipt of the symbols, the organization performs the action and the customer provides feedback in the form of a third symbol, indicating a level of satisfaction. Through such customer-initiated transactions, the customer""s needs can be specifically addressed in a timely, focused and efficient manner. The use of symbols provides a consistent interface and a uniform xe2x80x9clanguagexe2x80x9d between the customer and the organization.
These and other objects of the invention, as well as many of the intended advantages thereof, will become more readily apparent when reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.